Conventionally, there has been disclosed a management device of web contents for managing the contents, such as initiation or termination of publication of the contents, or replacement of the contents, on a web site of the Internet (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The management device of the web contents is characterized in that, for example, it has a private region inaccessible externally through a communication network and a public region accessible externally as regions for storing the contents, stores the registered content in the private region, copies the content from the private region to the public region when a period of initiating publication of the content is reached based on given publication schedule information, and deletes the content from the public region when a period of terminating publication of the content is reached based on the publication schedule information.
However, in the above-described conventional example, upon switching the content status between public and private, it has been impossible to make the content public or private by specifying the same file identifier before and after the switching. This is because different file identifiers are used for identifying the content before and after switching the status between public and private. For example, in the case where the private region is designated as “/private” and the public region is designated as “/public”, and when the content corresponding to the file identifier “/private/aaa.html” is made public, the file identifier is changed to “/public/aaa.html”.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-149553